Hate so Close to Love
by Curious.Reader-x
Summary: Ginny has just realised that All Slytherin's are not horrible mean arseholes and finds out that it is soo easy to fall for charm but she doesn't realise not just yet .. this story has a huge twist to follow and a rollercoaster of emotion to be faught.


chapter 1

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oh come onnnnn!" I whispered as I sat, very unsettled, on my bed. I was waiting for the dreaded letter to come through the window. Even though I didn"t want to receive the letter, I knew it would help me become an individual. As I sat fidgeting, the window opened with a gust of wind and the letter whooshed in and landed on the floor. The back of the envelope lay facing down so that I could see my mother sealed it with a kiss. I had a weird instinct in my gut that told me, I am no longer little or baby Ginny.

_Dear My Dearest Daughter Ginny,_

_I know you have been dreading this letter, so has your father and myself. However it could not be helped we have postponed this, let"s say a_

_for a couple years now. This year you cannot join your family for_

_Christmas as it is time for you to become an individual and responsible_

_adult. Your brothers have all experienced this and it has helped them grow _

_into very responsible men (which only the close members of the family _

_can see). I hope you enjoy your Christmas and you will receive your gifts_

_on Christmas morning._

_You will be missed by the whole family and we will all think of you._

_Love you with all our hearts my dear daryln xxxx_

I giggled and flopped back onto my bed and took a deep breath! "Dear god, I hope this isn"t as bad as I think" I sighed.

"A 2week break without my mother, father, tutors, Dumbledore and any older fuck face students in my face" I thought. "This could be brilliant". Trying to see the positive side.

"Oh Ginny Weasley" Skye said as she entered my room with the biggest grin in the world. "Hello My Precious" She giggled. "Good day today!" She chirped as she dragged me off the bed and started digging in amongst my wardrobe.

"I" she was being very enthusiastic. "am going where ever Hogwarts puts me .. I"m having Christmas with you" she giggled and clasped her hands excitedly.

"YES YES YES .." I screamed. I quickly shot up until I was standing on my bed and pounced on to Skye sending her perfectly shaped body to the ground. "We will have a ball! You won"t regret this I promise" I slobbered all over her.

"Right, okay Gin". Skye got up and helped me to my feet so I could start to make myself look pretty. "Next is that you are now going to find out that we are also having a meal with ..." she braced herself as she tried to study my face.

"Oh so it"s not just us two then .. ? " I squinted as i realised she was being surprisingly sneaky.

"My new mystery man and his best pal" she said slowly and carefully.

"Fucksake spit it out you creep! He surly isn"t that bad" I giggled. I was too busy putting on my slap and doing my hair to go and meet HER boyfriend and his [ment to be] fit best pal to really understand why she kept pausing.

"Okay here it goes . . . . . okay 1 minute promise me you will still go out for a meal with me if I tell you ..." She stalled again and she was also biting her top lip.

"Right what is going on with you Skye, your acting like you're expecting me to freak at any minute" I said as I put down my straightners and stood facing her with my hand on my hip and a pure attitude.

"That's ... be ... because iknowyouwill but i realy want youtogive themachance" she spluttered like a train crash.

"Okay I won't bail on this meal I am almost ready. All I need to do is pick a dress, which you are doing and put lip gloss on. I will not back out now EVEN if it was Draco and his clan" I burst out laughing at the thought until I realised Skye wasn't joining in with me. I dropped my hand off my hip and immediately turned the other way. "Huh I see why he was sooo mysterious . . . Its Draco Fucking Malfoy in it!"

"Gin Please Gin" Skye stuttered desperately.

I took a deep breath, trying to release the pure shock and my disappointment. "Come on you ... can pick my outfit then" I pushed out a really good smile. I hated the idea of her dating such a sleaze, but then again they have been dating for about a month and a half now so he can't be that bad to her. I took a minute and sat back on my bed and watched her. She had Blonde hair that always sat in loose curls to just up above her boobs. She had a really beautiful oval face, with blue eyes and really defined features, her skin was soft and smooth and her smile lit up the room. Her body perfectly matched her personality. She didn't try to show off, she flaunted what she had. She had small boobs but brilliant long sleek legs that she used to her advantage. She wore a short baby blue dress which hugged her figure and it is lined with black lace around the rims. I could feel myself gawking at her intensely.

"Ginny ... Oi" She shouted grabbing my attention. I snapped from my daydream and answered her with a nod. "I know what you're thinking! The same shit every girl who doesn't get on with him thinks; 'you can do so much better, your too good for him, he is a sleaze, he'll cheat' ... well and to be honest babe the rest of the girls say; 'you're the luckiest girl in the world, your sooo lucky to be with him, you must be special'. And to let you know he is brilliant and he is willing to sit and have a meal with you, which is very surprising to everybody. So ... you're stuck with me, Draco and Blaize tonight" she winked "Give them a chance".

"Right Babe ... what have you got for me to wear then". I was going to give this ago but I really didn't want to do this, I just wanted to grab her, shake her and scream NO NO NO YOU STUPID COW! but then I would end up being the bitch because I didn't give him the benefit of the doubt! "God sake this isn't good" I whispered to myself "Jesus! Why she always picks the wrong ones!"

Finally I was ready.

I looked in the mirror and a sly smirk came across my face "Not Bad, Not bad" I giggled feeling really good about myself. My hair was red/ginger and straight with a few tight curls on the top layer; I had the appearance of a smooth clean complexion, thanks to a top secret new foundation. My eyes were lined with eye liner and dark thick mascara. My cheeks glowed soft pink and my lips shimmered with a soft peach. i wore a floor length red silk dress that came down in a V showing off my perky boobs and it showed the full length of my back.

"Right lets go and eat" I winked as we left the dorm and headed towards the boys dorm. As soon as we entered the main school building our attitude and postures changed and we became elegant women. We walked with our heads high and our backs straight. We could feel eyes gawk at us and mouths drool with intreigment and jealousy. We walked to the great hall where Skye had planned to meet gay face and gay faces left ear (Draco and Blaize for the more simply ones).

I felt like a model walking down a catwalk as we entered the great hall and headed towards the far end where we were meeting Draco and Blaize. We walked confidently swishing through many other 5th years. Skye and I glanced at each quickly. It was enough to show me she was genuinely happy as we got closer I realised this was a very public place to meet her "secret" boyfriend.

"Psst Psst" I whispered

"Yeah"

"I thought this was a private relationship"

"Now you know babe anyone can know" She giggled.

"Hello Gorgeous" Draco smiled and then kissed Skye's lips contently. "Weasley" He nodded with that stupid evil grin, while we glared into each other's eyes. "Oryt" Blaize said interrupting the uncomfortable evil stare and taking my hand to kiss it. Most people in the main hall had turned all their attention onto us.

"Hi" I said politely as I pushed out the kindest smile that I could find within. Draco then linked arms with Skye like a gentleman.

"Lead Her!" Draco demanded Blaize. "Don't want to make a fool of ourselves DOO we" I unwillingly offered my arm kindly to Blaize. When I eventually got close enough to Draco I whispered quietly into his ear "fuck you". He glared back but not long enough for me to care!

We entered the boy's dorm and walked through the living room. I felt perved on as all these 1st and 2nd years starred with gob smacked faces.

"Have they never seen a pair of killer legs and a pair of tits before" I joked with Blaize.

"Maybe have but nowhere near as good as her legs and your tits" He laughed. I smiled at him sweetly. "We aren't all arseholes Ginny".

As we entered the kitchen dining room I noticed that the door had a warning sign taped to it "DO NOT ENTER" signed "DRACO MALFOY".

"Who does he think he is God!" I muttered to myself. I really did despise him.

As we entered the room, I noticed white drapes had been hung around the walls and in the middle sat a table with four seats. Fiery red candles lit the room. The smell almost made me week at the knees it was a spicy a roamer mixed with natural herbs and juicy meet.

"Babe you have done a brilliant job. Both of you have". Skye smiled and threw her arms around Draco. "Ginny you have to admit that ..." Skye looked at me willingly. What did she expect me to do jump up and down and express my non-existing love for them.

"So you're not just as simply as you look ... how many spells did this take or should I say who did you pay" I laughed pretending to try and have a joke. Blaize guessed that I was being sarcastic and gave me a disappointed look, whereas Draco laughed along pretending everything was hunky dory. Which in fact made me feel really bad.

We all sat around the table as Draco brought out our starters, fruit salad, which was really well prepared. We then enjoyed our main meal, a mixed grill salad. It was salad with a garlic mayo dressing and strips of chicken, beef and cooked ham. But the desert was the icing on the cake it was homemade hot chocolate fudge cake with a cool chocolate sauce dribbled over the top of it. Somehow we drank 4bottles of wine during the meal.

Looking very tipsy, Skye ventured towards Draco's living room, shouting us along as she stumbled to the twin sofa. The living room had a dark blue wall which in the middle sat a very grand fireplace. The fire roared and was the only source of light in the room. Two sofas lay opposite each other, in the middle was a real dark wooden table with gold detail and underneath was this huge white fluffy rug.

Skye laid on one sofa with her legs open, if it wasn't for the shadow the fire was creating she would have shown all.

"Draco baby I want seconds on my desert baby" She moaned intensely. I could hear Draco talking to a 2nd year in the hall about cleaning his mess up.

"Okay Skye darling am going to leave you to it huni bun" I said as I tapped her foot.

She cleared her throat and closed her legs a little "One thing Gin ... ".

"Yeah"

"I know you didn't want to come tonight but did you have a good night in the end?"

"You know what babe I did" I gave her a genuine smile, I then nodded Blaize to come out the room with me.

"Think we should leave them to get on with it" I said as we walked towards the great hall together.

"Yeah Right well ... err .. I suppose I will see you then"

Blaize turned and started walking back up the corridor from where we had just walked from. "Fancy a walk Blaize ... only if you want to like ... I 'm not really that tired" I was starting to like him and not hate him so much. He wasn't evil or sick or ugly, he was kind genuine and quiet sexy.

"Come on then" He said as he jogged back towards me. "_'_m not that tired either to tell you the truth"

"I didn't think you would be" I giggled nudging him softly with my elbow.

We walked around the huge quiditch pitch several times and spoke about simply things and laughed at the stupidest jokes. I had a very weird feeling of happiness, not that I hadn't been happy before, but this was different ... this was an attractive happiness like I had with Harry. It was weird to be talking laughing and joking with someone you have hated for years … all I had to do was get to know him. We walked to the middle of the pitch and he lay out his jacket on the ground and let me lay on it. He lay down quiet close beside me and started pointing out different things and shapes of the stars, making me laugh. We had left Skye and Draco at it more than 2 1/2hours ago and we still didn't really want to leave.

"Gin this has been a brilliant night ... and I am happy I spent it with you and took the time out to get to know you. I just wanted to tell you before we headed in ... not that am soppy or anything". I i giggled at his attempt to still be hard. "But I i mean it" We lay facing each other and I thought of how much I actually did enjoy myself with a slytherin boy.

"Definitely ... I even want to do this again ... thats if you're up for it".

"I wouldn't say no" he laughed. He cupped my face and slowly moved towards me. My initial reaction was to run but my instincts told me to kiss him back, so I placed my hand on top of his.

"If this goes the way I think it's going to … don't mess me about … I don't normally do this" He smiled sweetly and met my lips. He kissed me passionately and I started to move my body on top of him. My pulse was thumping through my body and urges powered over me. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled my floor length dress up past my thighs. It got really steamy and hot. I started to kiss his neck and rub myself up and down on him. I could hear his breath being taken away and it was turning me on. He brought his fingers finely up my spine and pulled down my straps from my shoulders and started caressing my body. I couldn't believe I let myself lose control like I did but I couldn't resist.

"SOoooo" Draco sneered walking slowly towards us.

"Shit" I cursed, as I jumped up and sorted myself out as quick as I could. Blaize bounced up next to me within second and grabbed his jacket off the ground. I screwed my face up and started to walk back to the dorm. Blaize and Draco followed closely behind me. I couldn't believe I had just been caught in a sexual moment by Draco Malfoy. I knew he would end up fucking things up. He always wanted to have close tabs on Blaize, always! I didn't regret what happened, which surprised me, if anything I was wishing Draco had just gone to his bed. It felt like I had walked miles before we reached the main building. All the way from the quiditch pitch I could hear Draco taunting me. "Oh Ginny you little minx thought you were a little goody two shoes, popped your cherry before have we … with who Harry Oh Fucking Potter Ha, was he good?, oh and nice rhythm you've got there,". I kept thinking what a bastard he was and how much he put on an act in front of Skye. Once we reached the great hall I made my way to the corridor which joined the boys and the girl's dorms.

"Blaize wait there for me, I need to do something I will explain later I will be two minutes." he said as he jogged towards the library way.

"Gin ignore him, he can be a prick at times! Plus he didn't get out tonight .. Skye passed out before he got back"

"Don't make excuses for him your better than that and don't be sorry for him. I t was bad luck that he found us, I understand why he was like that I am a Gryffindor and a Weasley he's just looking out for you" I started to head up the winding corridor towards my room. I felt so small and hurt. Draco really knocked my confidence with his snarl comments. I heard footsteps coming towards me quickly from behind and someone grabbed my arm. It was Blaize; he pulled me towards his body closely.

"I don't regret a thing and I want to see you again ... No matter what anyone has to say … I don't care what house you're in … I will promise you know am yours and I want you to be mine … I don't want to mess about". I smiled softly at him and kissed him.

"You need to prove yourself as well though … but I believe you … this never happens to me and if you hurt me I swear I will make you regret it … go back to your bum boy before he comes looking for you" I giggled.

I woke up with hair all over my face and lip gloss smeared across my cheek. I rolled onto my back and smiled at the memory of last night's events. I glanced at the time expecting it too only be half seven.

"Shit" I shouted as the clock was hitting quarter to nine. I ripped myself up from my warm bed and into a warm bath. After a quick wash I left my hair wet and i I shoved on some foundation. I whapped on my long jumper dress with my black tights.

"Knock Knock" a familiar voice carried through my door.

"Come in ..." i quickly shoved my snow boots on and met Blaize as he was coming through the door.

"Morning". I greeted him with a air kiss. "You slept in this morning didn't you!" He laughed messing my hair up as we started to walk to the great hall.

"Yup sure did and it's your entire fault!" I giggled

"You really want to prove it to me don't you?" I asked him

"Of Corse, that's why I am here … I ment everything I said" He kiss me tenderly and giggled to himself.

"Did everyone leave this morning to go home for Christmas?" I asked wondering if he was staying for a Hogwarts package two.

"Yeah they have there's only around 18 5th years left now … can't be a bad thing though!"

Walking into the big hall everyone still spilt off to their house tables so I went and sat next to a rough looking Skye.

"I take it am not the only one who slept in this morning" I said as I realised she was still wearing her pajama bottoms.

"Yeah but that doesn't matter because ... I heard what you done last night you naughty naughty girl … shame you didn't just fuck him" She giggled

"Well ... at least I got some action I heard you were knocked out by the time Draco came to see you" I said smugly and I started to taunt her "I got a more action than yooooou did ... I got more action than what yoooou did!" I moved my body side to side and I circled my hands around as if I was mixing a potion in a cauldron. At that specific moment I notice Blaize and Draco were sitting laughing their heads off!

"Woopsie" I blurted out as I started to go red and felt really embarrassed.

"Nugget" Blaize whispered and Draco snubbed his nose up as he turned to talk to his other clan members. We sat starring at each other for a bit just smiling softly enough for me to realise I really wanted to have a go with Blaize.

At that precise moment Hermione and Dumbledor entered the hall and made their way to the stage carrying the hat full of Christmas destinations. Hermione stayed standing whilst Dumbledor took his place on his huge chair.

"This year as there is only a small number of students staying over Christmas there is five Christmas packages to choose from and only four students to each package. I will call two students and they will assign two other members to join them for the festive period." She cleared her throat and picked out the first package. "A deserted holiday cottage in a secluded area where your meals, drinks and everyday products will be delivered ... first name" she closed her eyes and ran her hand inside the hat and chose the first name "Blaize Zabini" My eyes flickered towards him. We looked at each other wanting my name to be next. "Second Name Skye Steal" My mouth fell open as they made their way up to the front of the hall to call the names of the people they had chosen to spend Christmas with.

"We have come to a decision together and decided on another girl and another lad ..." Blaize said.

"Ginny Weasley" Skye said looking at me and smiling excitedly.

"Please not Draco please please please ... but who was I kidding Blaize wasn't going to pick anyone else" I prayed as I waited impatiently for his answer.

"Draco Malfoy" Blaize laughed.

"Oh No" I groaned and realised the whole hall went silent and everyone gasped as they realised a Malfoy and Weasley were spending Christmas together. I sat there really nervously as Dumbledor and Hermione talked secretly.

"Okay ... You four may leave and get ready now, while we proceed, you will be picked up in 4 hours thank you" Dumbledor ordered. "And don't forget have a very merry Christmas" he chuckled.

Draco and Blaize jogged off in excitement pretending to hit each other shouting "Come on Mate … Lets Live It UP HAHA!

"Oh Ginny their so lovely" Skye smiled pretending to hug herself. "We will have a brilliant Christmas babe … just like it was last night" She said as we walked slowly and calmly to our dorm.

As I entered my room to pack I found a letter from Blaize on my bed.

_It's just me and you this Christmas babe, I will make It special for you_

_ Love You Know Who _

_ Xxxxxxx_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

End


End file.
